How to train your dragon: A wild adventure
by SuperCarrots
Summary: Meet Katie, she was just an ordinary girl in a ordinary village that was constantly raided by dragons. but what happens if she becomes friends with a sand wraith called Slash and heads off to berk where they made peace with the beasts?


Hello! it's supercarrots here and im creating a HTTYD fanfiction :D This takes place After Just after the events of HTTYD2 but only **stoick is alive.**

 **Katie: Brown hair, Brown eyes, Very loud.**

i might add another oc later on in the story.

* * *

My name is katie, I was born on a tiny island which had a tribe called the mighty foot tribe. Stupid name i know, my father is the leader of the tribe. His name is called Trevis the fourth. Now my dad tells me that the previous cheifs of the tribe were also called Trevis, so i guess that's why he is called "the fourth".

Are Island is usually a rainy place, so we don't get much done. When it is sunny we try to get much work done for the winter. But we had other problems to face. And that was dragons... On this island many types of dragons live here, so therefore for us, we get raided a lot, and i mean A LOT.. seriously, we get raided like three times a week... but one day on a uncommon sunny day, i was walking on the nearest beach admiring the views of the sea, until i heard a thump from a few yards away. Curious took over me, so i walked towards to what caused that 'thump'. And you never guessed on what i saw? It was big, had scales covered all around it's body and had two ENOURMOUS wings on it's back. Yup you guessed it, a dragon. but it wasn't just any dragon... No.. it was a very uncommon dragon that came to this island.. it was a sand wraith. The first thing i noticed was a bone sticking out of it's right wing. Must of got broken when it crash landed. As i was examing the beast, it turned around and stared at me with it's icy blue eyes. The creature neither looked frightened or defensive, instead it looked like it wanted help. from ME. What could i do? all i did was deliver things around the village? but helping one of the most rarest dragons around this island? that's a bigger challenge. I slowly walked foward towards the sand wraith slowly putting my hand out, the dragon growled in defense but stopped to look at what i was doing.  
Now the dragon had it's head tilted like a confused puppy. I continued to walk towards the dragon until i thought what distance would make the animal confortable. I kept my hand in front of me, hoping that the dragon could trust me. The time froze at this life and death moment. i closed my eyes waiting for the inpact from the sand wraith. But.. i felt nothing. I opened one eye to see the dragon pressing it's muzzle on my hand. i had now had both eyes locked with the sand wraiths. "You trust me?" i said to the creature with wide eyes. The dragon nodded with a toothy grin. the sight caused me to laugh, "well i suppose i should give you a name right?". again the dragon nodded. "Hmm... im guessing your a male... because males are usually bigger then the females... so... what about slash?" The dragon nodded his head and jumped around me like a dog. "Slash it is then" I laughed. "come on we im going to get you some help" i said to slash. we walked towards the village where my dad was doing his duties. "Hi dad!" i said smiling at the beefy man."Hi katie, what did you do at th-KATIE LOOK OUT THERE IS A DRAGON BEHIND YOU!" He roared getting the attention of the other villagers, which were now holding weapons in there chubby hands.  
"NO DAD IT'S FINE HE IS A FRIEND!" i said raising my hands to make a shield around Slash. "HE IS HURT, AND IM GOING TO HELP HIM!". a moment of silence passed as dad was now fixing his eyes on me and slash. "he is not going to attack the village is h-" No! of course not! right slash? The dragon shooked his head rapidly. Dad's rose his left eyebrow. "Alright, heres the deal, if that dragon doesn't cause any chaos around the village, he can stay alright?" YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I said leaping towards dad giving him a bear hug. "I promise i will look after slash". i said gesturing to the golden dragon."Come on slash! lets go home!" i said smiling. We both set foot towards the house, being careful not to knock things over.

Looks like my life is going to get a lot better!

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far, if you do, like, favorite or maybe give a review?

Until next time, cheerio! (you been framed catch fraise xP)


End file.
